User talk:Dove's song
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ThunderClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Minkclaw (talk) 18:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Re; Blanks To answer your question about the blanks. I don't know you'd have to ask Ferk since she's doing all the chararts, but the Pack will most likely use loner blanks but that's for Ferk to decided. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 02:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey fam if you'd like Deanna and Cassius can become friends? Also I plan on her having a mate and if they get to know each other pretty well that's a possibility. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you post in KP/RP? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:30, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Well after you post in KP/RP I'll post. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:34, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:41, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure. 16:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey do you think you could post in ShC? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:06, March 9, 2016 (UTC) No, seeing as Wildkit's going to be one of the future leaders of the new clans if you saw my blog. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:26, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Also can you post again? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:28, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Yea I also watch the tv show — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:43, March 9, 2016 (UTC) TSR Characters Hey sorry to inform you, but your characters will be removed from the allegiances. As the rules and guidelines of the TSR. Your characters must be genetically and possible. If you need help ask Leggy or Ferk. Thanks. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 02:06, March 11, 2016 (UTC) AS far as I know Hilton would be ginger and white tabby cat. Also TSR is closed anyways so I'm redoing the page and rules for getting in. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Dove, this is happening to both groups their rules are being worked on so its custom to do this. No need to get upset. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:55, March 11, 2016 (UTC) They can be readded after TSR is done and the rules are finishes as well as the guidelines. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) here is the rules and guidelines. I'm trying to finish it now and once its finished you can join tsr like Beau did. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Just take a look at the join requests page and fill it out so like Beau did. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:59, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey, ShadowClan's deputy needs to be chosen pretty soon. I'd like to have the history written before next month so I'm tellin geach user who owns a leader this. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:16, April 18, 2016 (UTC)